


The Message

by glassonion_archivist



Category: Star Trek
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2005-06-08
Updated: 2005-06-08
Packaged: 2019-06-19 11:22:56
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,749
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15508869
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/glassonion_archivist/pseuds/glassonion_archivist
Summary: A Bodice Ripper for all those S/R lovers out there





	The Message

**Author's Note:**

> Note from alice ttlg, the archivist: this story was originally archived at [Glass Onion](http://fanlore.org/wiki/The_Glass_Onion), and was moved to the AO3 as part of the Open Doors project. I tried to reach out to all creators about the move and posted announcements, but may not have reached everyone. If you are the creator and would like to claim this work, please contact me using the e-mail address on [Glass Onion’s collection profile](https://archiveofourown.org/collections/glassonion/profile).
> 
>  **Author's notes:** Note graphic sexual content

  
Author's notes: Note graphic sexual content  


* * *

The Message

 

 

## The Message

### by Wrenn

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, nor would I wish to. I only enjoy playing in their universe for a while. 

Warning: NC-17, definitely Bodice Ripper material here folks 

**THE MESSAGE**

Malcolm threw his padd across his quarters, he hated having nothing to do, his shift didn't start for another hour and he knew that it would be pure tedium. Things had been extremely quiet and his security staff would mutiny if he had them run security protocols again. 

His com chimed indicating he had received a message, reaching over Malcolm tapped the button to access the message. 

Malcolm, I wanted to let you know of a dream I had last night since you were such a huge participant 

"What in the bloody hell is this?" Malcolm sat up and typed a quick command to find out who had sent him the message. 

Lieutenant Malcolm Reed Sent This Message 

Blinked at him from the screen. 

"Damn" Malcolm muttered as he ran through the list of people who would have the balls to pull a prank like this on him. 

The com chimed again breaking Malcolm out of his thoughts. 

I hope you don't think I am being forward but I have caught you looking at me. I have seen that look in your eyes. 

In my dream I am getting ready for bed, I strip off my very non regulation red lace bra, leaving me clad only in the matching red lace shorts. 

I start to stretch, working out the kinks from a hard day. I grab onto the beam that runs across my ceiling, I use this to brace myself as I pull down. 

There is a brush of air from behind me, I feel a man's fingers skim the upper edge of my panties, his hands come to rest over my hip bones. 

I start to lower my arms, your voice is a whisper across the nape of my neck sending shivers through my core. 

"Leave them. I want you to feel" 

To be continued 

Malcolm found himself intrigued; he had never been the recipient of such a communication before. He sat back in his chair and read the message again, trying to gain a clue as to who the writer was. 

After trying several different security commands, and receiving the same answer Malcolm realized he would have to ask Trip for his help. Malcolm did not want to involve Commander Tucker in this mystery, as he dressed for his shift Malcolm realized that the reason he did not want Trip to help him find the mystery writer was because he was imagining Hoshi as the woman in the story. 

Malcolm stepped out onto the bridge, greeting everyone good morning he crossed over to his station. He checked out the senior crew, Hoshi smiled and mouthed boring morning to him with her cheeky grin, Trip simply nodded and T'Pol inclined her head as she was wont to do. 

~T'Pol, no this type of prank would be illogical for her to pull. Captain Archer, no he is a more in your face type of prankster. Travis likes to see pratfalls, so that leaves Trip or Hoshi,~ Malcolm glanced up from his console and looked over at Hoshi who was reading something intently her brow furrowed in concentration. ~Boy what I wouldn't give for it to be Hoshi~ 

Looking back down Malcolm realized he had another new message waiting for him ~No way that I would be getting one on the bridge, would they~ Malcolm found himself looking forward to seeing if it was his mystery writer. 

You run your fingertips up my stomach to my aching breasts, but instead of fingering my erect nipples you simply skim your fingers along the sides, making me moan with want. As you run your hands up my arms, you bite the nape of my neck, I moan deep in my throat and grind my ass back against you, I can feel your hot length pulsing through your uniform, anxious to get out as I am for it to be in me. 

"Malcolm, I want to suck you, I want to lick your cock, I need it" I beg. 

"Later" 

Malcolm realized he was getting a hard on, he blanked out the message and breathed deeply to control the sign of his desire. ~It wouldn't do for the armoury officer to go around the bridge like its flagpole day~ 

Malcolm requested to be excused to the armoury, he practically ran down the corridors to his office in the armoury, he went in and locked the door behind him. 

Malcolm called up the message once again, and scrolled down to where he had left off 

Malcolm, I want to suck you, I want to lick your cock, I need it" I beg. 

"Later" 

You continue to torture me by running your tongue down my spine to the top of my ass, grasping my underwear in your teeth you pull them down to the top of my thighs. You run your tongue over my tight ass, biting and nipping. You damn well know how hot this gets me; soon I am moaning your name and pressing my hot wet centre toward you. Trying to get you to use your mouth on me. 

I am ready to scream in frustration, I can't part my legs as my panties hold my thighs together, you finally take pity and I can feel your breath on this most secret part of me. I can feel my honey flowing, making the top of my thighs damp. 

Your hot tongue laps at my inner thighs, I again press myself towards you with a moan of desire. 

"Behave" you command me as you rise to stand. 

I can hear the slither of cloth over flesh, in my minds eye I can see your uniform slipping down over your chest, down over your hard thighs freeing that which I crave the most. 

Without warning your mouth is on my breast, while your fingers plunge into my hot slick core, the heel of your hand presses against my clit. 

I scream your name as I come apart, I am left gasping and trembling, somehow I am still on my feet, you have moved behind me, gently you press me forward until my arms are resting on the edge of the porthole. I wait breathless with anticipation for your cock to slide in, inch by exquisite inch. 

But once again sir, you surprise me --- I have been stewing in my own juices all day, just thinking about what comes next is close to making me come. 

Malcolm leaned back in his chair, there was no way he could go out into the armoury like this, he was as hard as a rock. Suddenly his door opened and Trip stood in the doorway, 

"Holy sweet jesus Malcolm, who in the hell sent you that message?" 

"Message, what message" Malcolm could feel his face burning, as he tried to pretend he didn't know what Trip was talking about. 

Throwing himself down into the chair opposite his friend Trip raised his eyebrow, "You know damn well what message Mal. The one you forgot to delete at your com on the bridge, no wonder you almost ran out of there. C'mon who is she?" 

Malcolm took a deep breath trying to remove the sight of a naked Hoshi begging for his cock from his minds eye, "Hoshi" he croaked out. 

"Mal, are ya telling me Hoshi sent you that. Our sweet, innocent com officer sent you that very raunchy message. You old dog you, how long has this been goin on?" 

Malcolm realized with some embarrassment that he had spoken aloud, "No, I don't know who is sending me the messages. I tried several times to do a reverse trace but whoever is sending them knows what they are doing. Frankly I am not sure if I want to know who is sending them." 

Trip looked at his friend with astonishment, "Not know, Not Know. How in the hell could you not want to know?" Trip sat back as realization came over him, "ya'll don't wanta know in case it's not Hoshi." At Malcolm's blush, "I'm right aren't I, well there is only one way ta find out if it is Hoshi." 

At Malcolm's inquiring look, Trip told him "Ask her" 

"Oh yes, I'll just walk up to her and say, excuse me ensign did you happen to send me the most erotic and tantalizing message I ever have had the pleasure to read. And even if you haven't would you like to re-enact it with me? That will go over a treat; I can just see it now. First she slaps me, then Archer slaps me in the brig." Malcolm shook his head. 

"Wall that wasn't quite what I had in mind, when I said to ask her, but can I watch when you do it." Trip ducked away from the look that Malcolm sent, "Seriously Mal, ask Hoshi for her help in tracing the message. She is the communication officer it is part of her job, Hoshi know how to keep her mouth shut, so she knows you would come to her for help. That way you find out who it is once and for all." 

A com chime interrupted the men, "C'mon Mal see if she sent you another one" Trip urged. 

"I would prefer to read my private communications by myself Commander" Malcolm said stiffly. 

Laughing Trip exited the office, "Just think about Hoshi Mal" 

Hitting the message button Malcolm is disappointed to find a message from Starfleet asking for an inventory, with a sigh Malcolm grabbed his padds and went to gather his crew. 

The day passed slowly but before he knew it Hoshi appeared and called out her customary greeting "Hi Malcolm, ready to get your butt whipped?" 

"The day you 'whip my butt' as you so elegantly put it Ensign is the day I dance the Tango with Porthos." Malcolm replied as he crossed the armoury with his gym bag. 

Hoshi laughed, they walked to the gym discussing their days activities, "I think I finally translated the treatise from Tranta IV." Hoshi giggled, "You will not believe what it outlines." Malcolm waited for Hoshi to stop laughing; the people of Tranta were similar to earth's teddy bears but well over six feet tall. They were an extremely warm and welcoming people, who also liked to exhibit their affection to those they considered friends. 

Hoshi finally got her giggles under control, "It outlined the way participants have to celebrate a successful negotiation." 

"What is so funny about that Hoshi, most of the planets we have visited have ceremonies to celebrate successful negotiations." Malcolm did not understand why Hoshi was laughing. 

"Malcolm have you ever read the Kama Sutra?" 

Malcolm could feel the blush work its way up his neck, "Ummm, yes while I was in Uni, my roommate had a copy." 

"This was the Tranta equivalent to that, with pictures" Hoshi started to laugh again, this time Malcolm joined in chuckling quietly. 

After the third time in a row that she managed to get Malcolm on the ground Hoshi asked, "Alright Malcolm, what is it?" 

Malcolm sat up and rubbed his face, letting his forearms rest on his knees he let his hands dangle as he contemplated asking Hoshi for help. 

Hoshi knew that something was troubling her friend, she had never seen him sit in such a dejected posture before, leaning forward on her knees she grasped his hand, "Malcolm, you can tell me. A burden shared is a burden halved." 

"Hoshi, I....there have been messages coming in on my com.... I don't know who has been sending them." 

"Malcolm is somebody is threatening you, you have to tell the Captain!" 

Malcolm looked up into Hoshi's concerned eyes, "No they are definitely not threatening," Malcolm barked out a laugh and rubbed the back of his neck. He had been raised as a gentleman. As a gentleman he would never dream of subjecting Hoshi to what was in those messages, but the other part of him the pure man part of him prayed that it was Hoshi who was writing those steamy scenes. 

"No, they are definitely not threatening, I would have to say they are more along the lines of,.......erotic." 

Astonishment filled Hoshi's face as she sat back on her heels, "Erotic huh, and you don't know who is sending these to you?" At Malcolm's shaking his head no, "Would you like me to help you find out who is sending these to you?" 

~Damn, Hoshi isn't sending them, I know she isn't that good an actress~ Malcolm felt a pain shoot through him; he had so hoped that it was Hoshi. 

Malcolm rose to his feet and pulled Hoshi up to hers, he didn't release her hand, "Are you sure about this Hoshi?" he asked quietly. 

"Malcolm, it's bothering you, I am sure it is nothing I haven't seen before" Hoshi assured him. 

They did not say much as they walked toward Malcolm's quarters, keying in the code Malcolm gestured Hoshi to precede him into his quarters. Now that they were actually here Malcolm felt uncomfortable, clearing his throat he tried to think of a way to get out of this. 

"Malcolm quit hovering, go have a shower or something, I'll try to figure out where these messages came from." Hoshi pointed toward his bathroom, "GO" 

With a bow that was pure sarcasm in its finest form Malcolm retreated into the shower. 

Hoshi waited until she heard the water start before she sighed and flopped down into Malcolm's desk chair. She thought the jig was up when he had asked for her help to figure out who the messages were from. Thank goodness for Liz Cutler, she was the one who was actually sending the messages, even if the content came from Hoshi's mind. 

~Hah, and Jonathon said it was a waste of time taking that erotica writing class. I wonder if when this is all over I should include this in my short stories that are being published. Hmm, shower all that warm water running over that hot skin, I wonder what he would taste like, copper and limes I think sharp and sweet. OK Hoshi don't go there you have to pretend to at least try and figure out who is sending the messages~ 

Hoshi called up all the messages that had been sent and noticed that there was a new instalment; she decided to read the messages from the beginning. 

Malcolm stepped out of the shower; towelling off he realized he had forgotten to bring any clothing into the shower with him. He stuck his head out of the door, Hoshi's back was to him and she was engrossed in reading the message on the screen. As he stepped into his cabin Malcolm realized that the message she was reading was one he had never seen before. 

Instead of your hot hard cock plunging into my dripping wetness, I feel a single finger slide along the seam, catching my pouting clit with your finger nail, causing me to jerk and moan. 

All I want is you pounding hot hard and furious into me, all control gone or my mouth around you, your cock sliding in and out as I let my teeth and tongue work your length until you explode in the back of my throat. 

But I know if I so much as breath a word of this you will simply start over again, so I tremble with desire and bite my lip to keep from speaking my thoughts aloud. 

Every stroke of that single finger winds the heat and tension up a notch, I can feel the head of your cock leaving a wet trail of pre cum across my ass cheeks. 

You lean forward and nip at my shoulder, I moan and buck in response. 

Malcolm had moved across the room without realizing it, he stood behind Hoshi as she shifted around in the chair, the scent of her hair wafted up to his nose. Malcolm noticed that the t-shirt she was wearing was too large for her petit frame; with a jolt of pleasure he realized that it was his. Malcolm realized that Hoshi was getting as turned on as he was as they both read what was on the screen. 

You plunge your cock all the way into me; my inner walls caress and hug the heat. You groan in pleasure and start to move. 

Your hands are on my hips pulling me into you as you start to pound, you slide in and out faster and faster, my orgasm explodes through me, I scream out, I can hear a roar as I feel your cum coat my womb it is so hot, it sends me over the edge again, I try to milk every drop from you. 

With that I wake, trembling with the aftershocks 

Leaning back in the chair Hoshi whispered, "wow", she realized Malcolm had been standing behind her, she slid sideways to look over her shoulder at him. 

The neck of her t-shirt slipped off her shoulder revealing a red lace bra strap, Malcolm reached out and ran a shaking finger along the edge. 

"I know it's not regulation, but all my other things were in the laundry." Hoshi whispered her lips felt dry so she ran her tongue over them. 

Malcolm's eyes became heavy lidded and turned dark with desire. He leaned forward and stopped a breath away from Hoshi's lips, letting her cross the last barrier. 

Her hand trembling Hoshi reached up and placed her palm on Malcolm's cheek, she looked deep into his eyes, hoping he understood that if they did this that it wouldn't be for one night, it would be forever. Hoshi saw what she needed to see in Malcolm's eyes and pulled him down for a kiss. 

Both were to turned on for niceties, their tongues fought for domination over the other, Hoshi stood and Malcolm buried his hands in her hair to hold her still. 

They broke the kiss, both gasping for breath, Hoshi grabbed the bottom of her t-shirt and pulled it off over her head, while Malcolm pulled down her sweats, they puddle at her feet. 

Leaning forward Malcolm placed his mouth over her mound, licking her clit through her red lace underwear. Hoshi moaned with need as she threw one leg over Malcolm's shoulder. She buried her fingers in his hair pulling him closer to her, grinding against his mouth. 

Malcolm nipped at the soft skin of Hoshi's inner thigh, he ran his hands up the back of her calves over her thighs to cup her ass in his hands as he used his tongue to lap at the juices that were soaking through. He rose to his knees, at Hoshi's moan, he chuckled softly. 

"easy luv, it will be better if we get rid of these hmm." Malcolm rose to his feet, dipping his head he again kissed Hoshi, she could taste herself on his lips and tongue. His cock was a hot brand across her stomach, pre cum ran slick across the head. 

Hoshi grasped Malcolm's cock in her hand and pumped slowly, throwing his head back he groaned. Malcolm reached down and placed his hand over Hoshi's, "If you keep that up luv, things will be over sooner than you would like." 

Malcolm clasped Hoshi's hands in his and walked backward over to the bed, sitting down he looked at the vision standing before him in red lace. 

Hoshi loosed her hands and taking a step back from the bed, removed her bra and panties; her skin gleamed like porcelain in the soft light. She kneeled on the floor and running her hands from Malcolm's ankles up to his hips, Hoshi smiled a smile full of womanly satisfaction as his cock twitched when her hands reached the top of his thighs. 

Hoshi leaned forward and pushed Malcolm's legs apart, she laid her cheek against his cock, breathing deeply of the musk that rose from him. She gently lapped at Malcolm's balls before taking them into her mouth and sucking softly. Malcolm grabbed the edge of the bed in a death grip to try and retain control. 

"Luv, you gotta stop" he gasped. 

Hoshi slowly let go of his sack, with one long lick along his shaft she swirled the head of his cock with her tongue. Hoshi pushed Malcolm onto his back before sitting astride him, Malcolm could feel the heat from her core dripping onto his cock, making him even harder than before. 

Malcolm leaned up and grasped a hard nipple with his lips, he bit down lightly, Hoshi groaned and ground her pelvis down on top of his, she slowly rode his shaft as it lay pinned flat against his stomach. Malcolm continued to lave attention on her breasts with his mouth and tongue, until he could no longer take the torture. 

Malcolm flipped Hoshi over and sank into her heat as far as he could go groaning with pleasure Malcolm realized he felt at home, this was right, not the frantic coupling for purely physical release but something more. 

Hoshi wrapped her legs around Malcolm's hips, as she rose to meet every one of his thrusts, they were lost in each other, the slick heat of their passion wound tighter and tighter. 

Hoshi felt the heat break and smash over her, she grabbed onto the only safe thing in her universe as she spun out through the stars. 

With a hoarse groan of Hoshi's name Malcolm spilled his seed deep into her convulsing passage. 

He collapsed onto his side, both were gasping for breath, he could feel himself soften and Hoshi's muscles clasped even tighter as if they did not want to lose that part of themselves. 

Malcolm recovered enough to grab the blanket that lay folded at the bottom of the bed and pull it over the both of them before they fell into a dreamless slumber in each other's arms. 

* * *

 

 

 

 

 

 

Fandom:  Star Trek   
Title:   **The Message**   
Author:   **Wrenn**   [email]   
Details:   **Standalone**  |  **NC-17**  |  **het**  |  **19k**  |  **06/08/05**   
Characters:  Hoshi Sato, Malcolm Reed   
Pairings:  Sato/Reed   
Summary:  A Bodice Ripper for all those S/R lovers out there   
Notes:  Note graphic sexual content   
Disclaimer/Other:  Don't Own anything   
  



End file.
